


The Leak

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Betrayal, Brothers, Gen, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: There's a leak on the ship and Hux must deal with it





	1. Chapter 1

“General!”

“Report.”

“There is a leak in the crèche.”

He frowned at that, turning to look at the officer reporting the situation. “A leak? Are you sure?”

“The numbers are not adding up correctly, sir. We’ve also intercepted several Rebel comms and found that they have been reporting the rescue of recruits from the Stormtrooper program.”

“We have another traitor,” he murmured. He frowned, glaring down at the floor before looking up once more. “Who else knows of this?”

“Phasma, sir.”

“No one else?”

“No, sir.”

“Good. Keep it that way,” he grumbled.

“What do you want done about the leak?”

Hux considered his options. Tightening security would stop it but would also ensure they would never discover the identity of the traitor. However, if a few cameras were placed in the right spots… “I want you to personally place several small cameras within the crèche. Do not tell anyone of their location on pain of execution for treason against the Order. Report to only Phasma or myself when there is another leak, understood?”

The officer saluted and Hux returned the gesture grimly, watching as he left to attend his duties. “Whoever this leak is will suffer for it greatly,” he murmured.

***

The General was not the least bit surprised when Phasma came to him several weeks later. He was surprised however when he saw Mitaka with her, his face pale and worried looking. He spared him a moment's glance before looking at Phasma, "I am correct to assume this is about the leak?" he asked.

Phasma removed her helmet and he knew something was wrong. "The leak was caught on camera during one of our refueling stops. Two future Stormtroopers were taken and smuggled off of the ship; most likely into the waiting arms of Rebels."

"Well? Have they been arrested?"   
Phasma and Mitaka shared a look. "The leak is not Mitaka, yes?"

Mitaka shook his head, "no, sir."

He could feel an odd sense of dread building in the pit of his stomach. "Then who is it?"

Shakily Mitaka removed his cap, holding it between his hands as he struggled to speak without a shaky voice. "The leak is your brother, General," he reported.


	2. Chapter 2

He had learned the schedule of the various Stormtroopers often left to guard the crèche over time. He had panicked at first, hands trembling and heart racing as he slipped in. Eventually Techie found himself becoming more confident and soon he found it was incredibly easy to slip into the crèche whenever he wanted to.

Discipline kept him from coming back every night to save the children. If he could he would have grabbed all of them that first night, taking them far away from the Order. His contact within the Rebellion however had helped to ease his mind and put things in perspective.

"If you take all of them there's more of a chance of getting caught. If you take too many they'll figure out what's going on. Move slowly, one or two at a time. It'll be okay, you're still helping them and giving them a better life."

A better life. The thought emboldened him as he slipped into the room where the infants and toddlers slept. He had learned that the older children tended to protest too much, risking exposing him and his plans. Finn said it was because training was already started at that time, imprinting loyalty to the Order in their heads.

Looking around the nursery, Techie nodded as he went to one of the cribs. Cooing softly, he bent down and picked up the child within. Idly he wondered where the child had come from and whether their parents still lived. No matter... Finn assured him that all children taken were placed in homes that took care of them and loved them, none of this training to live and die at the orders of others like his brother wished.

His brother.

Techie winced as he thought about him and the others. He dearly wished he could tell any of them about this. His brother however would never understand. Phasma would be furious at the loss of soldiers. Perhaps Mitaka...but no, the less people involved the better.

Perhaps one child would be enough for tonight. He turned to slip back out before the guards returned. He was certain he had a few minutes to slip out of sight before the crèche was checked in on.

It was then that the lights turned on and he found his way blocked by his brother, Phasma, and Mitaka.

"Put the child down slowly," Hux commanded, his voice stern and clipped. His facial expression remained cold as his brother obeyed. "Phasma, restrain the traitor."

"Brother..." Techie began.

"Be silent until we reach my quarters, traitor," he snapped, turning on his heel to leave. "We shall discuss what to do with him there," he explained to Mitaka.

Techie winced as Phasma took hold of his wrists, putting him in tight restraints before leading the way. He looked over at Mitaka for help but found the same grim expression.


	3. Chapter 3

Grand Admiral Rae Sloane; (once called "aunty" by mistake when Techie was young and before he was sold into slavery), knew how to intimidate people with just a look. A shifting of the eyes and the faint rise of an eyebrow was enough to make their own father cower before her. She was powerful, a symbol of the endurance of the Empire.

Obviously she had taught Armitage this same trick.

Techie flinched as his brother slammed a gloved hand down on the desk between them. With his hands in restraints he was unable to cover his face, shivering as he sat between Phasma and Mitaka. "Armie..."

"You're a traitor!"

"Please..."

"A traitor to the Order! A traitor to me and to Phasma and even to Mitaka!" Hux raged. His eyes blazed with a cold fury as he looked down at him, gloved hands balled up into fists that made the leather crack. "The punishment is death for treason," he whispered.

His eyes started to water. "Then do it," he wept, surprised by his own words. "Kill me! But I won't apologize for what I did! I would keep doing it if I had not been caught! These children deserve better!"

"They are serving a higher power!"

"You use them as blaster fodder!" He winced when he saw the way Phasma moved beside him, ears turning red in shame. "It's not right..." he whispered.

"You know nothing about war," Hux hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Techie, perhaps if you told us about your contact...this could be alleviated," Mitaka offered. "We could set up a trap and..."

"No," Techie said with a firm shake of his head. He closed his eyes when he heard his brother take a sharp intake of breath, trying not to be intimidated. "I won't risk those children becoming soldiers. They didn't ask for that."

"No one asks to serve the Order," Phasma said.

He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry..."

"It's too late for that," Hux snapped, "what am i to do with you now?" he demanded.

"Whatever you have to do."

There was a long moment of nothing and then Hux spoke again, "you will remain in your quarters until further notice. Any attempts to leave will be met with physical discipline." He looked to Mitaka then, "get him out of my sight."


	4. Chapter 4

Ma-Ma had a special way of punishing him whenever he disobeyed a direct order. It was always rare when he did so and so he supposed she needed to ensure the punishment was bad enough to try and stop it from happening again.

She knew that he felt comfortable in isolation. No one could hurt him then. So when she wished to punish him; she gave him to the rest of the gang, leaving him surrounded and terrified until he was broken and sobbing.

Techie was left alone for a week in his quarters and he found that it was no longer as comforting as it once had been.

He wondered what his brother would end up deciding to do to him. Would he be executed? Would he be exiled? Sold back into slavery perhaps?

The thought made him shudder and he wept bitterly as he waited, left missing his brother and Mitaka and Phasma.

***

He flinched and looked up in surprise when the door finally opened. Phasma removed her helmet as she stepped into the room, allowing the door to close behind her. "Your brother has come to a decision on what to do," she said.

"Is it bad?" Techie asked, wincing a little at how foolish the question sounded aloud.

She sat down beside him and sighed. "You will be entered into the Stormtrooper program." She saw the way he paled and offered him a small smile. "Not the complete program. He wants you to see what it is like. Perhaps you'll be less inclined to help our enemies. He will not press you for anymore information about your contact."

"He's still upset."

"A little."

"...I'm sorry for upsetting you," he whispered.

Phasma's face softened and she sighed, gently pulling Techie into her arms. She rubbed his back, turning her head to kiss his temple. "You have a big heart but sometimes that heart can get you in trouble. There's no room for such a thing in the Order. You'll come to understand."

Techie was silent, knowing he would never understand but glad that he was no longer isolated from the people he cared about.


End file.
